Lily
by LeiaBell
Summary: What if the one who created them all was back? Making the same mistake twice could be twice as deadly for Lily after she saves Damon. Please R&R.
1. His Death

Lily

Think back. Back to the happiest moment in your life, was it your wedding day? Prom? The day your first child opened there eyes? I have never been married, been to prom, had a kid, but the moment you meet your death, face it, stand up to it, survive it, your life seems to always be happy. Or at least have some meaning behind it. Mine didn't.

Lily Rivers, age 18, long unnatural blonde hair, gold eyes that could pierce your skin, and skin like snow white, had the darkest secret anyone could ever imagine. Even to herself though blocking her repressed memories of her pathetic and withering life before her. Yes that is me. No not my real name, I forgot my birth name I was taken when I was young. I don't know who my real parents are and I don't know where I am from. I grew up in a room. A small and stuffy room with no window, I don't remember what it was like to look outside, I don't remember anything but my first attempt at escape was a fail and I was probably about 7. I ran deep into the forest, for that was the only thing surrounding the building, I don't remember how I got out but I woke up by a river covered in lilies. I didn't know my name so I named myself Lily Rivers it was the first true time I had ever known the feeling of happiness.

I was supposed to be punished I knew that much, not by the people who kept me but for something I did before that. No one told me that but I somehow just knew. I woke up on a small bed with a headboard, chains connected to it, even though I hardly knew why, because no one ever locked me up. Once I got up I used the hole in the wall, which is my bathroom. I go to the door and knock twice, then food is slipped in a little cubby in the side of the wall and I get my food. The guards will bring me books and sometimes things to listen too. Though I can't see outside I can tell it is night, that's when I hear the voices walking down the hall. I'm a case, that's what they call it, I don't remember life before this cell, I don't want to leave it either. They say I don't remember because I don't want to, I'm legit crazy. I don't think I am, I know I'm not but I don't want to live in the outside world either.

I am not normal. Not because of my home life but because when I sleep I go to heaven. Not exactly heaven but the place you go right before you walk through the pearly gates. Again, not really pearly gates either, more like a bridge.

Since I was 7, after my first escape I go there at night, help people, if they can be saved, I save them, if they are at peace I give them a hand to hold in the final moments, there is my place, there I am at home. But I always wonder when I will go to that place. When I finally give up and die, what will those people do without me?

Damon

I could feel it, the bite leaking into my veins the poison lurking, through every inch of me. A werewolf bite is lethal to a vampire but I didn't expect it to hurt this badly. I was hoping to say goodbye to her. I walked the earth for hundreds of years and she taught me how to love. I was a monster before I met her, even though she loved me she was in love with the one who made me. We would never be together but to be around her made me feel like a man, a man I used to be before all of this. She sat by my bedside I could feel her there but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. To say the words I needed to say. "No, please not yet" cried Elaina, which was her name.

"Elaina" was all I could get out before I fell into oblivion.

I awoke in a beautiful place which I knew wasn't heaven because there was no way I would end up there. Elaina had died before and didn't ever describe this place maybe it was something you couldn't say when you fall back into life. The beauty of it wouldn't come into words, a river that flowed with life with flowers surrounding it, Lily's my favorite flower. A bridge crossing the river to a place that surely led to another world. I saw it, just a spark of life inside the stillness. She was hiding behind a tree, I could barely see her, and she had no fear in her eyes. It was strange because even Elaina had her fear of me.

"I didn't want to scare you" she said. I realized I was lying in the lilies and tried to stand but settled just for sitting up against a nearby tree. "Don't flatter yourself" I said with my most devilish smile. Is she an angel? Is she apart of my imagination? Even though what I said had no meaning she returned a smile one that could kill Satan himself with kindness. "I'm Lily" she walked over and held out her hand I tried to reach it but couldn't the bite had made me incapable of moving. Her walk had a grace to it, one that defined an angel. She sat next to me.

"Why are you here?" She looked curious.

"Where are we?" I retorted

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you" laughing she turned around and picked up a lily handing it to me. I smiled as well, she just had that effect. "Do you want to live?" Her tone suddenly serious.

"I haven't been alive for a long time"

"But you have, just because your heart doesn't beat doesn't mean you don't have one. You take in the beauty of every day, the sounds, the scenery, the smells" she put the lily up to my nose and the smell was intoxicating. No one has ever talked to me like that before but something about the way she spoke made me feel alive. She touched my arm and an electric jolt went through me. I felt human. Then she let go, and I couldn't help I grabbed her and pulled her arm, I needed to feel it again. Then Elaina came to my mind. I immediately let go and she didn't even act like it happened.

"What are you?" I whispered and all she did was take my shoulder where the bite had peeled off the skin in my back. She touched it and I could feel the slightest gentleness of her fingertips the pain was gone, and she smiled at me again. I couldn't describe it but suddenly everything that I had felt moments ago was gone.

"You can wake up now" she said so slightly in my ear, I didn't want to Elaina's face had gone and I couldn't stand the thought of leaving lily. She put another lily in my hand.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, though I wanted to tell her everything I was feeling. But how could this angel love me? How could she ever want me after everything I had done? I could feel this dream world dissolving, her beautiful blonde hair shimmered in the wind, her white dress swayed. She looked like she couldn't answer or it hurt her too.

"Because you were worth saving." The just like that I woke up to Elaina's lips on mine.

"Lily" I whispered.

Lily

I don't know why I did it, vampires were un natural, they weren't supposed to be here. I just let one live because of the connection I had felt toward him. When I touched him, I had to pry my hand off. The world had stopped, my life suddenly had more meaning then it ever did. I couldn't put the feeling into words, kind of like music. The feeling it sometimes gives you is overwhelming and everything in the world feels right, you can hear it, and feel it, but can't describe it. Werewolf bites were almost the worst thing to cure and I had to put all my power into it, so I would be asleep for the day. I drifted off thinking of his angelic smile and his dark brown hair.

Damon

"Damon Damon!" cried Elaina, I could hear her but I needed to get back to Lily. "Your alive!" I could feel her, but I needed lily. "Your fever, bite, everything is gone!" I finally opened my eyes, and I could see her, but I wanted to see Lily. Katherine came running in, my maker, and instantly Elaina took a step back from me. Obviously feeling guilty for the kiss.

"Lily, what happened to Lily? I need to find her!" I was frantic trying to get up until Katherine came and pushed me lightly on the bed. "You need to rest" he said stunned not believing his eyes that I was okay. I fought him, though he was older I was stronger, then came a needle in my arm from Elaina, and I drifted back into unconsciousness but I saw her face.

Then I woke up and saw her face again. She was lying next to me, sound asleep my arm around her and she curled up into me. She stirred, I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't help but smile. "Stop staring at me, its creepy." She giggled and I laughed in spite of everything. I knew this wasn't real, but I couldn't help but enjoy it. I didn't even know if she was real, I could have dreamed everything, I could be dead this could be heaven? She was looking at me now. " Good morning" she said quietly kind of curious.


	2. Death Angel

Damon

My dream stretched out to a winding rollercoaster of happiness. Elaina never crossing my mind, but I was entwined with thousands of lilies. I knew in this fantasy world that she wasn't real but just the vision of her was good enough. But I am greedy and I wanted the real thing. Maybe the answer was in my subconscious somehow and what a better place to find it then in a dream. "How do I get back to you?" I asked, dreading the answer that there wouldn't be a way. Her laugh was as sweet as ice cream, "only if you are near death." She spoke like it pained her. That answer was worse than the one I though because I knew that I would do it if it meant seeing her again.

The dream suddenly turned bitter cold and I could see Katherine now. "You lucked out, how do you know she will save you again?" she grinned like she knew she wouldn't. "Do you think she would save you if she knew what you had done? Who you are? How many people you have sent to her over the years?" I wanted to kill her, but I knew that this was a dream and intern it would do no good. "Is she an angel?" I asked, hoping I secretly knew the answer. "I'm your subconscious. How do you expect me to know an answer you don't." With that said a vision of Lily passed before my eyes, and then I woke up.

The house was quiet. The deep night sinking into my room, I stood slowly and knew that one person would know the answer to my questions. Klaus had been alive longer than anyone, he surely would know of what she was if I wasn't the first person to die and come back. I got showered, and dressed, prepared for anything. If he did happen to kill me, at least I would see her again. I made my way out the door, and headed to Alaric's apartment.

Lily

My day grew long, having the nightmares while I was regaining my strength. Death, lots of it, children, innocent people, families slaughtered. Somehow I knew that it was my fault. I had caused this. But what could I have done that was so bad? Obviously something disastrous and for that I knew I must pay it with my debt of healing the sick and helping cross over the ones ready to go. The first time I went there, to the place by the meadow I was tempted to cross over with them. Just to die and never come back. I knew people reincarnate but the thought of coming back to the dreadful world made me sick to my stomach. That's when a mirror image of myself came to me. Well not exactly a mirror image, it was me, but about 12 years older than I was. "You can't do that yet." Mirror me said to myself. "You're not ready; you have to serve here first. Help the ones your indebted to." Her voice, was my voice. The sound gave me the chills. "Where am I?" I asked suddenly feeling cold, and isolated here. Maybe I am crazy. But like reading my mind she said "You're not crazy, just different. You're in the in between, the place where earth spirits go after death. They need to pass on. You need to pass them on." She was speaking quickly and it was hard to keep up with her.

"You have power. You can save the ones that are worthy, the ones who are worth saving, pass on those when it is there time." Speaking faster than ever, I didn't know what to say, I just tried to escape this morning, is this punishment? To finally become crazy. She started to shimmer and disappear, "Wait how will I know!" I shouted feeling like my heart was going out of my chest. "You will just know." She was right from then on I just knew. "Are you me?" I asked I was only 7 but I knew what I saw. She laughed, and with that she was gone.

Damon

I arrived at Klaus's seeing Stephan pleading with him. He almost jumped on me the second he saw me. "What happened are you okay!" Before I could answer Klaus looked impatient, and cleared his throat. "How lovely, to see you back to your former glory." He was being sarcastic and I knew we didn't have long before he killed both of us so I went ahead and asked. "I died, then was brought back. A girl Lily, long blonde hair, gold eyes, have you heard of her?" I tried to seem uninterested as possible not wanting to know that she was a weakness. Klaus however did not play it off so well. His eyes as large as golf balls seemed like he was about to break. "Yes I have heard of her" he said failing at trying to sound casual. "Who or what is she?" I asked but he made a bitter laugh and I knew he knew the answer. But I could also tell the answer was not good. "She is one of four. But why should I tell you anything else? What can you offer me?" Stephan suddenly looked murderous and tugged on my arm for us to leave. I knew what he wanted wasn't anything good and I knew I would have to find another way. I turned to leave. "Just tell me one thing, is she an angel?"

He looked like I had gotten the answer right and I suddenly wondered her and Klaus's history. He chuckled like the next thing he was about to say was the biggest secret on earth. "Yes." I smiled and turned to leave. Just before he flew in front of the door. "She is an angel. But she is the angel of death."


	3. Her mistake

Some time in in B.V. (Before Vampires)

The world was harmonious; the high archangels looked on their handy work with a smile. The four quadruplets were sent there to treat plague, murders, and other things that was denting the population at the time. Three of them lived there with the thirst of just going home. One however, craved to be human. She would watch them, with their emotions and their sympathy, and only wanted to be one of them. Until she finally did.

She met a man, who she was head over heels in love with at first sight. He was different, and she could sense it. His family was normal but something was off about him. That's when another plague struck, stupid humans she thought. But felt compassionate towards them. This time not claiming so many lives, has many she could help anyways. Still left with orphaned children and isolated families. The angels worked together and defeated the demons who started this disaster. The demons were not supposed to be in this dimension and the angels sent them back. But before they left one put a curse on a family, a certain angel was taken with. His entire family would suffer and die before the next full moon.

The angel couldn't bare to watch the man she loved die. She gave him her blood, assuming it would bring him back to health. What she didn't know was that her being the angel of death, her blood killed him instantly.

She mourned him and buried him before the sun was up. She moved away from her sisters to a cabin by the river. It was isolated and all she wanted to do was be alone. That night he came to her. She was over joyed, but then saw the blood dripping from his face. She then saw the consequences of what she had done, she created the most horrific thing, an earth bound demon. Slowly they discovered his powers together, the speed, strength, invincibility. At the time he showed no weakness. But the hunger he had became worse and worse. He begged her to save his family too, and her love for him, inclined her to do it.

Once her sisters found of her mistake she was accused of abusing her powers. Sending the werewolves that were already working for the angels after them, did no good, the new creatures were stronger and faster. More massacres, death, the angel had finally realized what she had done. Only she could destroy them, for she was the only one strong enough. But she refused. She was sentenced to earth, until she fixed her mistake. Though she couldn't kill Klaus she left him, breaking both of their hearts, and driving Klaus mentally insane and unstable.

Her punishment continued further, each lifetime she would be reborn, hold the same power she always did, but be given a life in chains. No contact with the outside world. Though they couldn't strip her of her powers, they gave her a curse, she would not know, in each lifetime, who she was, or what she could do. Only until she knew who she was, and what she could do, was when the curse would break, and she could access all of her powers. Only then could she defeat Klaus, and destroy the rest of the originals for good. The angel who went rogue, the one sentenced to earth until her mistake was fixed was the angel of death. Her name was Lily.


End file.
